


Battle Scars

by jo_saltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_saltz/pseuds/jo_saltz
Summary: Hope is being distant though she doesn't notice but Josie does and it hurts her. What happens when Hope finds out what's been going on with Josie?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. Sorry if this sucks.

  
**_The wound heals but it never does, That's cause you're at war with love, You're at war with love, yeah_ **

If you ask Josie what love feels like, she would tell you everything she feels when she is around Hope because she is in love with her.

The two girl have been together for about ten months now. The two were inseparable and very much in love. Josie was the happiest she has ever been. 

That stopped two weeks ago. Hope has been more focused on monsters than her classes and Josie. That hurt Josie. Don't get her wrong, she understands that Hope is only trying to protect herself but she isn't thinking about herself. She runs head first into danger, not caring about whether she'll live or not. 

Josie doesn't need anyone else dying or leaving on her. She's had a fair share of that in her life. Sure, Hope is a tribrid but nobody knows what could kill a tribrid since they've never dealt with on but one never knows. One of these monsters could kill her and Josie was not very fond of that. 

**_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change, These battle_ **

It's happening again and Josie can feel it. She's being a second choice once again. Hope is chosing to save the school even if she dies and leaving Josie alone. 

Josie always knew she was a second choice, with Penelope, with her father, Caroline, sometimes even Lizzie. That's never going to change she thinks to herself. She gets out of her head when someone softly touches her shoulder.

"Jo, you okay? You seem a little off." Lizzie asks concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's go to class, I don't want to be late." Josie says getting up from the chair. 

The two sisters walk to class and sit in their proper seats. Josie turns around to see if Hope came today but to unsurprisingly, she didn't.

"She's probably just late." Lizzie whispers to her sister. 

"Yeah, you said that yesterday to." Josie replies laying her chin on her arms and looking at the front of the class as Lizzie stares at her saddly.

**_Never let a wound ruin me, But I feel like ruin's wooing me, Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree, Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_ **

After classes are over Josie heads over to the library to do her homework and Lizzie goes to get a snack from the cafeteria. 

Josie sits there for about fifteen minutes when Hope comes in the room and sits next to her. She goes to kiss her but Josie moves so she kisses her cheek instead.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Hope asks looking at her papers.

"My homework." Josie says. Hope looks at her and back at the paper. 

"Need any help?" 

"Nope. Lizzie is helping, she should be abck any minute." Josie sighs. 

As if on cue, Lizzie walks in the room and heads over to the table. She sets her bags down, eyeing the very silent couple. She gets her books out and the sisters help each other while Hope sits there watching and staring at Josie. She feels like something is off but she just doesn't know.

**_But when you're trying to beat the odds up, Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know, And let her go but the fear of the unknown, Holding another lover's phone sends you back into the zone_ **

The next day goes by quickly and just the way it has been for two weeks already. Hope comes to Josie at night but Josie would already be asleep. Whenever they would see each other it'd be for about three minutes. 

Josie has been trying to keep a positive mind about everything but somehow, somehow she fails. She accidentally snaps at people or she doesn't talk to anyone at all. 

It's gotten to a point where she closes off and Lizzie gets worried because Josie isn't like that. She is usually all bubbly and soft and now she is rough and cold. 

The brunette twin has been thinking of just ending it with Hope but she doesn't want to because Hope sees her, or at least she did. Josie doesn't want to leave Hope alone and if she's being honest, she doesn't want to be alone either.

**_With no Tom Hanks to bring you home, A lover not a fighter on the front line with a poem, Trying to write yourself a rifle, Maybe sharpen up a song, To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_ **

Maybe I should fight with her, Josie thinks to herself. She's been thinking that all night. Of just joining Hope instead of waiting around expecting Hope to come around on her own time.

They would be together all the time if that happened but yet again Josie doesn't think that be any better since Hope would probably sacrifice herself to save Josie if anything happened.

"Spill." Lizzie orders sitting infront of Josie and pulling her out of her head. "Whatever is going on in your head, spill." 

Josie sighs and tells her needing someone to talk to. She tells Lizzie everything she feels and tears start welling up in her eyes. 

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Lizzie. She never has time for me and I can't tell her what I feel because she just leaves saying soemthing about my dad or a monster." Josie cries. 

Lizzie moves and pulls her twin into a tight embrace feeling Josie's pain and distress. I swear I'm going to kill her, Lizzie thinks. The two stay that way until it's time to go.

Josie decides to stay in and miss class since she doesn't feel up for it. Lizzie agrees and tells Josie that she'll see her later. She walks out and storms around the school looking for the redhead. The blonde finds her about to leave the school, again. 

"Mikaelson!" Lizzie yells across the hall making Hope stop. 

"Everything alright Lizzie? Is Josie okay?" She asks worried.

"No everything is not okay and Josie is not okay! You are hurting her and I'm done with it!" Lizzie yells.

"What do you mean I'm hurting her?" 

Lizzie scoffs, "How are you so stupid? How do you say that you see Josie and listen to her and yet you don't see it?" She sighs. "Josie is not okay and she needs to talk to you so pause whatever monster hunt you're about to go on and pay attention to your girlfriend for once." Lizzie comands.

"I can't. The monster is on it's way here and I have to stop it." Hope states.

"That's it right there. You put the monster and school above Josie and believe me we appreciate it but come on Hope, we're all supernatural we can handle it. Josie on the other hand can't handle anymore of your absesnce in her life. Go." 

Hope hesitates for a second but decides to go to the twins room after Lizzie tells her Josie didn't go to class today. 

**_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched,_ _I wish that I could stop loving you so much,_ _Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_**

Josie sits in her room bundled up in her blankets with a hoddie and sweats. She stares at the ceiling diving back into her head and starts thinking. 

Thinking about how she fell for Hope at first sight. And how everytime they touch it brings chills down her spine. But she doesn't want that if this is how it's going to be. 

She feels alone and she thinks that she has never felt this alone in her life. Always running after Hope trying to get her attention when she shouldn't be because she's her girlfriend and she shouldn't have to chase after her.

She just wants to stop loving her so much and therefore it could be easier and it would hurt less to have Hope away. But she does love her, a lot and that is never going to change. 

**_When all of the signs say that I should forget her, I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had, I wish that the good outweighed the bad, Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's, over_ **

Everything that has happened between the two these past two weeks has been telling Josie to end them but she can't. She doesn't want to. 

Hope is the best thing to ever happen to her and she loves her to much to let this ruin them. She wishes Hope could see that she's struggling and tell her that everything is going to be okay. 

Josie know their relationship isn't going to end because of her. No, she doesn't have the heart to end them. Never will so if they ever end it, it'll be because Hope says it is.

**_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading,_ _Don't look like they're ever going away,_ _They ain't never gonna change_**

She gets pulled out of her head once again when she hears a knock on her door. She sits up as the door opens and she is very surprised to see Hope walking in and over to her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Josie asks.

"I uh- I came to talk to you. I'm worried. You've been off and I want to know what happened. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Hope asks.

Josie stares at her in disbelief and chuckles hurmorlessly. "You don't even see it. All this time and you don't even see it." She whispers to herself but Hope hears it.

"See what? Josie talk to me." 

**_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change, These battle_ **

"You still don't understand do you? I have been trying to talk to you and get your attention everyday for the past two weeks! I've been chasing you like a desperate puppy who just wants attention for the person they love!" Josie snaps. 

Hope stands there dumbfounded. "Josie, baby, I didn't-" 

"Of course you didn't because you've been to busy to even spend five mintues with your girlfriend." 

Hope is about to say something when her phone rings. She takes her phone out and sees a bunch of messages telling her to help witht he monster. She looks up at Josie saddly.

"Right. Of course. Go ahead." Josie says knowing very well that Hope is leaving once again.

"Come on Jo-" 

Josie cuts her off by dragging her to the door and pushing her out of the room. 

"Leave and I hope you never come back!" Is all Josie says before slamming the door.

Hope stands there, her heart hurting. She thinks about kocking again but leaves instead.

**_You shouldn't have but you said it (And I hope you never come back), It shouldn't have happened but you let it_ **

Later that night Josie gets a call from Lizzie telling her to quickly come to her fathers office. She quickly gets up and runs there having a bad feeling. 

When she enters, the first thing she sees is Hope laying on the couch with blood all over her. Josie rushes to her and kneels beside her. She starts crying and starts beating herself up. 

She shouldn't have said what she did. She should've stopped Hope from leave. Should've begged her to stay but instead she threw her out. And now she is dead.

**_Now you're down on the ground screaming medic, The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses, Shields, body armours and vests_ **

"This is my fault. This is my fault." She cries. 

"She's going to be fine Jo. She just activated her vampire side. This isn't your fault. She'll be awake any second now." Lizzie say holding her sister. 

Josie stands up fast and rushes out of the room. She runs and runs to an unknown place. She only stops to breathe and looks around only to find herself in the middle of the woods.

She takes the oportunity to scream and she does, loudly causing the wind to blow and the weather begins to act out of control.

**_Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt, The enemy within and all the fires from your friends, The best medicine is to probably just let her win_ **

She suddenly feels a pair of arms around her, holding her tightly. She cries knowing who those arms belong to and falls to the ground dragging Hope down with her. 

Hope just holds her tightly and lets Josie cry everything she needed to. Everything that has been built up in her system for two weeks already. 

She buries her head in the brunette's hair and breathes her in almost forgetting what Josie smelled like. 

That thought breaks Hope. She then realizes that she indeed hasn't been with her girlfriend at all. She's been hurting the love of her life and she didn't even know.

**_I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love, I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much, And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together, When all of the signs say that I should forget her_ **

When Josie calms down and stops crying they stay like that, not moving or talking. 

Josie just thinks about how she doesn't want to feel the way she did the moment she walked into her fathers office. It hurt her to much that she can't go through that again. 

The thought of losing Hope forever makes Josie's heart break. It's what she fears the most. Losing the love of her life. She just wanted this to be over. This pain, the sleepless nights, and the distress that Hope might not come home to her.

She wants her girlfriend back, for good. If she fights monster's, they are both going to fight them.

**_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had,_ _I wish that the good outweighed the bad, C_ _ause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_**

"Don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me." Josie sniffles.

Hope shakes her head. "I'm not baby. No more. I'm not leaving you again." Hope cries. 

Josie pulls Hope's hands away enough so she could turn around and face her. She cups her face and wipes her tears away. hope does the same thing to her. 

They lean their foreheads on each other and close their eyes, enjoying this moment together. No monsters or any one interrupting them. 

After a while they go back to school and Hope's room. The redhead takes a shower before going into bed with Josie. 

Hope then buries her face in the crook of Josie's neck. Josie runs her fingers through her hair as they fall asleep like that.

**_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change_ **

When Hope wakes up the next morning, Josie is gone. Her stuff is gone and there bed is cold. Hope gets up and changes so she could go look for her girlfriend.

The tribrid goes to the twins room but nobody answers. She goes down to the cafeteria to see if she was there but has no luck.

"Have you guys seen Josie?" Hope asks the super squad. 

"Nope she said something about leaving early that's all." Rafael said. 

Hope's eyebrows furrow and she leaves going to check the library. She skims through the book aisles looking for the tall brunette but doesn't see her. 

Why would she just leave without saying anything? Where would she go? She sits on one of the chair to think of where she could be.

When the warning bell rings she gets up and sees the girl she's been looking for rushing through the halls.

**_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change, These battle_ **

Hope grabs her bag and pulls her chair in before rushing out behind the brunette. 

She turns the corner to see Josie go into the bathroom so she follows. When she gets in, she locks the door and waits for Josie to get out of the stall. 

After about five minutes of hesitation Josie opens the stall and sees Hope standing there leaning on the door. 

"Hey. Aren't you suppose to be in class?" Josie asks gently.

"Yeah but you see my girlfriend wasn't in my bed when I woke up this morning so I went around the school looking for her. I found her." Hope says dropping her bag by the door. 

"I'm sorry." Josie whispers.

"Why did you leave without saying anything or at least leaving a note. I was worried." 

"I just couldn't face you. After last night. What I did. What actually happened." Josie says.

Hope stares at her saddly before walking up to her and cupping her cheeks bringing her closer.

**_'Cause you've set me on fire, I've never felt so alive, yeah_ **

Hope looks at her in the eyes before leaning in and connecting their lips. The kiss is needy and rough but full of love and passion. 

Hope pushes Josie up against the stall making Josie let out a moan. Josie wraps her arms around Hopes neck as Hope's move down to her hips. 

She breaks the kiss for air but Hope doesn't plan on stopping so she moves down to her neck and nibbles, lick, and sucks at her pulse point. 

Josie lets out a moan and claws at Hope's back making the tribrid groan softly. 

**_Hoping wounds heal, but it never does, That's because you're at war with love_ **

"Wait. Hope, wait." Josie breathes out.

Hope pulls away and looks at her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

"No, no, no. We should talk though." Josie says playing witht he hair on her nape.

"Okay. You're right, Lets talk. My room?" Hope asks. Josie nods and they leave.

**_And I'm at the point of breaking,_ _And it's impossible to shake it_**

They get out of the bathroom and walk to Hope's room. Hope grabs her hand and Josie interwines their fingers. They share smiles and glance at each other every once in a while. 

Josie starts thinking of when they first started dating. When they would pass secret notes and be late to class because they were to busy making out. 

They make it to Hope's room but they don't let go not wanting to, not being able to.

**_See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does, That's cause you're at war with love, Hope it heals, but it never does, That's cause you're at war with love!_ **

Hope puts their bags on the chair by her desl and moves to sit by Josie on the bed. They prepare themselves for the conversation they are about to have and Hope is sure she is going to cry so she makes sure she has tissue on her side table.

"Okay. Where do you what to start?" She asks softly.

"The beginning. Two weeks ago you started drfiting away from me. You ignored me and ran off like everything was okay. It hurt and it hurts more that you didn't notice." The brunette's voice breaks.

"I know. I realized that last night when I was holding you. I realized how away I've been. I almost forgot how you smelled and I didn't even realize it. I hate myself for it and I don't blame you if you do too." Hope says with tears falling down her cheeks.

Josie turns to look at her and quickly wipes the tears away, ignoring her own.

"Stop. I don't hate you. I'm just hurt because of it but I dont hate you. I felt like you were forgetting about me and I thought you wanted us to be over." She says.

"I could never want that baby. Never." Hope reassures. Josie smiles softly.

**_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change_ **

"I truly hate myself Jo. I did the one thing I never wanted to do to you. I played my fathers card and I hate that because look how her turned out." She pauses to look at her girlfriend.

"I was so worried about these monsters getting to the school and the thought of something happening to you-" she shakes her head at her own thought. 

"I don't want you to go through what I did when I lost the people I loved. That pain that I would've caused you if I would've actually died breaks my heart. The last thing to come to my mond before it happened was you. I thought of you and your reaction." She says. 

**_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change_ **

"I'm so sorry Jo." 

"I know. Just promise me you're done. No jumping into danger without hesitation. If you fight a monster we fight together and I'm not taking a no for an answer." Josie states.

"I promise. No more. I don't want to leave you and I don't want you to leave me. You keep me sane and you make me very happy." Hope smiles at the girl. 

"I'm happy with you too. I love you Hope Mikaelson." 

"I love you too, my heart." Hope says. 

They both lean in and connect their lips together into a gentle and sweet kiss. Hope moves on top of Josie and the brunette wraps her legs around her waist pulling, her closer.

**_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away, They ain't never gonna change_ **

The negative thoughts in Josie's head gone and turned into postive thoughts. She has the girl she loves in her arms on top of her. Making love to her. Admiring her. 

She believes that Hope is going to change her heart in the best way possible and that the redhead would be her last love. There is nothing that's going to change that because she just loves Hope to much to let her go. 

**_These battle_ **

And she knows Hope loves her just as much to fight for them.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not feeling good today and I was bored so I'm sorry if it sucked but let me know what you think.


End file.
